Erik
by JessicaTheFair
Summary: A story about Erik's childhood, love , and how he became the most loved composer in Europe. A very happy phic. will be EC when Christine enters story. Erik has a loving mother and father. YAY!


Hello

This techically my second realy fic. i dont count my charles dance one as one. anywho. THis is one of those stories that we wish Erik's life was like. No evil parents, and no im not going to kill his parents off. No Raoul, well Raoul wil eventualy be Erik's friend/servant. and of course it's EC. It will kind of be a really happy fic.

Charles Destler was a very rich and talented man. At the age of 25 he was one of the richest men in Paris. Also the best musician in the world. But Charles Destler was very lonely and depressed. That's were our story begins.

''Oh Charles, you need to settle down'' Piped one of Charles' servants.

'' Your so lonely'' the man said

''I don't need anybody'' Charles snapped back.

'' Suit yourself Charles. Now let me help you get ready. Frolo is very excited about meeting you today. At the festival!'' Charles was annoyed at his very hyper servant.

''I could care less about Frolo, all he does is sit on his but arresting people''

''That Reyer talking Charles''

''I don't care it's true. And don't ever talk bad about Reyer''

Charles would go to the festival. He met Frolo, they talked for awhile. Then the topic of Gypsy's came up.

''Oh I hate them they all should die. Them and their witchcraft. I can't believe that they have them here as entertainment. It's sickening '' Frolo exclaimed.

'' I truly don't mind them'' Charles said. He had never been close to a gypsy. Never really knew one.

'' Trust me there's more behind that magical façade'' Frolo retorted.

Charles would learn there was more to a gypsy than one could see, But not the way Frolo intended it.

After a while, another act came up. It was a gypsy named Esmerelda. Her acting was seducing. And Charles was mesmerized by her, He wanted her. Charles asked Frolo to excuse him after the act and went after her.

''Excuse me Excuse me. Madame Esmerelda'' Charles was chasing the fleeing gypsy. He caught her.

'' Monsieur Destler, I..It's an honor to meet you. You music is fantasic. Why are you following me though?''

''I am quite sorry just, your act was amazing and I think you are amazing'' he was stumped. He didn't know what to say to her. It was too hard. And she understood this

'' Oh thank you your too kind.'' She went to leave but he grabbed her. He was in love. And so was she.

A year later they married. Charles's best man was an elder fellow named Reyer. Reyer took Charles in after his parents died. He was like a father to him.

Charles continued to right his music. He was the toast of Paris and so was his wife. Esmerelda had adjusted to life as a high society woman. She loved Charles with all her heart.

Charles also kept in touch with Frolo. Frolo was disgusted at Esmerelda, he didn't like that Paris's beloved composer was married to a gypsy. He prayed at night that they would not last, that the blossoming love would disappear. This would not happen.

Then Esmerelda became pregnant. All of France for the matter was in an uproar. Charles could not have been happier. He wanted a son. A son he could teach all his musical teaching to and show him to the world. Be proud of him.

As Esmerelda's pregnancy progressed, the less they heard from Frolo.

Esmerelda was 8 months along and it happened. Her and Charles were walking along. They saw Frolo. Charles whispered to Esmerelda that he wanted her to stand close to him and to walk a little faster. She looked at him confused but she listened. Charles didn't notice Frolo following them. Frolo jumped out from behind a bush and attacked Esmerelda. He stabbed her. Charles couldn't see where. He tackled Frolo to the ground. Frolo had taken aim at Esmerelda's chest but Charles had stopped him. Police came. Frolo was taken away. Never seen again. Charles was in deep breaths. He then remembered Esmerelda. He saw Frolo take aim at her chest. So were did he connect, he then new. The Baby.

Charles rushed to her side. She was grabbing her stomach. Screaming. Charles tried to comfort her. But it wasn't enough. She kept screaming out loud '' He killed our baby'' Charles carried her to the hospital. They had a doctor check her out. She was in premature labor. The Doctor talked to them

''The baby is probably already dead or dieing. We can surgically remover it, but if it's alive it most certainly will kill it. Or you can attempt to give birth to it naturally.''

Esmerelda looked at Charles.

''Es, It will be a lot of pain for you. You can end all the pain now. We can have another child.'' She shook her head. She was going to do anything to bring this baby into the world.

Charles was locked out of the delivery room. He paced back and forth. He heard screams from Esmerelda, which broke his heart. They then ceased. But no cries of a baby. None. Charles thought the worst, but then the doctor came to get him.

'' Your wife and child survived but I suggest you have me inject your child with something lethal''

''Why'' It was flat, so un-understanding.

''Go take a look at it' Charles felt like killing this man. But he didn't understand what was going on, he was just so happy his Es and his child were safe.

He walked to Esmerelda. She was sweaty but there was a smile on her face. She was clinging to life on a very small bundle.

Charles just smiled. He knew.

'' This is our son Charles, our little boy''

She unwrapped the bundle and let Charles view his face. It was Horribly deformed on one side. Bumps and scars all over, But the other was of an angel. It was Charles's face on the other side. And the eyes. Most babies are born with blue eyes and then they develop to there real color, but not this baby. His eyes were a bright green, with yellow specks once again they said Charles. You could see black hair growing in, that was his mothers.

'' I'm sorry Charles. I think he's perfect'' She said hoping her husband would agree.

'' Our soon is an angel. God has let him live. With one small imperfection. He's amazing'' Charles spoke very loud, he was proud of his newborn son.

Esmerelda was glad her husband agreed '' What shall we name him Charles''

''Erik, after my father.''

'' Erik'' Esmerelda repeated the name '' your very lucky to be alive, and we love you'' don't ever think we don't''


End file.
